Incidente
by Vittoria Corleone
Summary: No has entendido. El amor no es aquello que pasa entre las sábanas con la luz apagada. Es lo que se hace bajo el sol y cuando todos miran. Oneshot participante en la DekuTodo Week.


Este fic partipa en el primer día de la DekuTodoWeek, para el **_#TeamKiriBakuKami_**.

La temática es infidelidad.

La idea de este fanfic es bastante estúpida, como no podía imaginarme una infidelidad entre Deku y Todoroki sin que me sientiera una escritora de telenovelas baratas, me basé en la idea de Sybelle de ser infiel con comida. La trama es sólo una oración: Todoroki engaña al soba con el espagueti. De ahí fui añadiendo contexto y dado que la trama en sí es muy tonta decidí experimentar con una forma de redactar muy formal.

Honestamente no pensaba escribir nada para esta semana, me estaba dedicando a betear a los miembros de mi equipo, pero, bueno, me sabía un poco mal decirles que no iba a apotar nada. Y comencé escribir el comienzo de esto una semana atrás, pero lo dejé totalmente abandonado sin la esperanza de terminarlo, agradezcanle a Abi que insistió mucho en que lo terminara.

Este fic va para Abi, por que sin su insistencia nunca lo habría terminado, va para mi esposa Celene, con la que sigo felizmente casada, y va para Sybelle, pues ella me incluyó en su equipo en dónde pude conocer gente maravillosa.

 **Boku no Hero Academia es propiedad de** **Kōhei Horikoshi**

 **Con 945 palabras:**

 **Incidente**

El comienzo de los hechos que tuvieron lugar la noche del sábado, dos días después del equinoccio de otoño, no ocurrió, cómo se suele pensar, cuando Todoroki Shouto miró el menú del afamado restaurante italiano y en lugar de buscar el apartado de platillos japoneses, ordenó sin miramientos un plato de espagueti.

Los hechos se gestaron lentamente durante los seis meses previos al incidente, coincidiendo con la más cálida primavera que había experimentado en toda su vida y el verano más asfixiantemente húmedo en décadas.

Fue una de esas noches de la reciente primavera, cuando el viento fresco se llevaba la calidez de la tarde y Todoroki cenaba soba con Midoriya, quien a falta de un tema de conversación más interesante, le sugirió por primera vez que debería considerar variar el menú de vez en cuando.

Todoroki asintió y Midoriya no añadió nada más.

A partir de esa noche, Izuku traía el tema a colación regularmente cada tantos días, el lapso entre estos acortandose gradualmente y Shouto únicamente asintiendo mientras terminaba de sorber los fideos sin inmutarse.

A Midoriya Izuku se le reconocía por su perseverancia, característica principal de su personalidad,esforzandose con el ímpetu del primer día en dónde otros ya habrían tirado la toalla. Aunque todos los intentos para que Todoroki variara el menú parecieran fútiles, Midoriya no dejaba de insistir.

Su insistencia vino a rendir frutos precisamente la noche del primer sábado de otoño, cuando la pareja había asistido a celebrar un reencuentro con sus excompañeros de la UA, en honor a la nostalgia, para saber lo que había sido de sus vidas después de graduarse.

Todoroki pidió un plato de espagueti y una copa de vino tinto con su expresividad característica para la incredulidad de todos los presentes, su pareja incluida. Kaminari Denki, excompañero y amigo de ambos héroes, se levantó de su asiento apuntando dramáticamente al héroe Shouto y gritó, según fuentes fidedignas, "¡estás engañando al soba! ¿¡Deku, qué le has hecho!?"

Los demás asistentes en la reunión procedieron a tratar de calmar al hombre casi histérico de incredulidad. Aunque el resto del grupo se encontraba igual de sorprendido, intentaron mantener la calma en pro de no ser echados del restaurante. Aún asi los comentarios del hecho duraron un rato, por lo raro del evento en cuestión: Todoroki Shouto siempre cenaba soba.

Según los testigos presentes en el restaurante, el protagonista de este caso manejó con maestría los cubiertos occidentales, dejó el plato limpio y bebió tres copas de vino sin inmutarse. Varias veces durante la noche sus excompañeros le preguntaron si estaba bien con la comida que ordenó; el más recurrente siendo su novio, siguiendole su mejor amiga Yaoyorozu Momo y Uraraka Ochako, la mejor amiga de su novio. Todoroki insistía en que estaba bien, sin embargo su novio alega haberlo visto hacer un gesto de desagrado cuando pusieron el plato de espaguetis frente a él, pero prefirió no hacer comentarios dada la insistencia del aludido de estar conforme con su orden.

Se declara que la velada fue amena, sin más incidentes que aquel, y que todo parecía completamente normal para cuando Todoroki Shouto y su pareja, Midoriya Izuku, se marcharondel lugar al rededor de las diez con treinta minutos de la noche.

Los vecinos los escucharon llegar al departamento que compartían desde hacía oncho meses al rededor de las once con cinco minutos, algunos testigos oculares confirman que el comportamiento de ambos sujetos no denotaba nada anormal, salvo quizá la imperceptible tirantez ocacionada por la indumentaria formal, que limitaba considerablemente la movilidad comparando con sus trajes de héroe, que utilizaban cotidianamente.

Ambos sujetos entraron en el departamento hablando en voz baja, al parecer, según apuntan fuentes extraoficiales, discutían en susurros sobre una infidelidad, se objeta que la palabra "infidelidad" fue dicha al menos tres veces junto con eufenismo de "variar el menú".

Cerca de las doce de la noche, los vecinos de la pareja creen que se fueron a la cama, pues a esa hora cesó todo sonido audible a través de las delgadas paredes del complejo. Los vecinos desconocían que el dormitorio principal había sido insonorizado.

A las doce con cuarenta y un minutos, un revuelo despertó a todo el bloque departamental, se reporta hubieron gritos desesperados, el sonido objetos siendo arrojados contra las paredes y la alarma contra incendios sonando. Rápidamente los residentes del complejo evacuaron el edificio salvo la pareja de héroes recién llegada, la gran mayoría no notó su ausencia, no hasta que él héroe Deku, salió corriendo a toda marcha gritando algo sobre conseguir soba instantáneo en el conveni más cercano.

Le seguía, caminando varios metros detrás con el sembante mortalmente serio, el héroe Shouto, caminando a paso apesadumbrado mientras murmuraba al aire cosas ininteligibles.

Según los presentes en el lugar de los hechos, nevó por un par de minutos, todo lo que tardó Todoroki Shouto en recorrer el tramo de pasillo hasta las escaleras del complejo, antes de posar se le vio alzar la vista mirando a su alrededor y en ese mismo instante la nieve dejó de caer.

Segundos después llegó Midoriya Izuku,el cual había salido de la escena unos momentos, sosteniendo un recipiente humeante que le entregó a su pareja. Se presume que era el soba instantáneo del que hablaba anteriormente.

Se dice que después de que Todoroki Shouto terminara de ingerir el contenido en aquel misterioso recipiente que le entregó el otro héroe, ambos entraron de nuevo en su departamento sin reparar en los demas inquilinos del complejo que contemplaban asustados la escena.

Como apunte final se tiene que Midoriya jamás volvió a proponerle un cambio en el menú, sin prestarse la frase a dobles significados, a Todoroki.


End file.
